Blackmail leads to love
by Anniexo88
Summary: Zexion just wants to be left alone but Demyx wants to hang out with him, but what happens when Demyx finds out Zexions has feelings for him? oneshot yaoi


Although it was a really nice day (if you can call raining every single day in the world that never was, really nice) but he would rather sit in the basement of the castle that never was all alone, just reading many types of books that were stacked up around him. Everyone who knew him was somewhat concerned about him since day after day he would keep him self locked up all the time.

As he closed the book he had just finished and placed it on the table next to him, the door to the basement opened, soon after, a man with a blonde mullet and blue eyes, ruffled his friends light blue hair, this made his right dark blue eye visible for a few seconds.  
"Demyx, what do you want this time?" Zexion asked when Demyx sat on a chair in front of Zexion backwards so he could cross his arms on the back of the chair.  
"I just wanted to spend some time with you Zexy; you're always down here own your own." Demyx replied pulling a black leather book out of Zexion's hands so he couldn't ignore him.  
"Demyx, give me my book back, please." Zexion said holding his hand out for Demyx to return the book to him, but Demyx just opened it and smiled when he saw that it was a diary, but not just any old diary... it was Zexion's diary on how he feels about the other nobodies.  
"Oh, what do we have here then?" Demyx said turning around on his chair, he flicked through the pages until he got to the page where Zexion had written about him, before Demyx could read anything more, Zexion got up and pulled the diary away from Demyx, but it was too late, Demyx had gotten a look at what Zexion had written about him.  
"You love me?" Demyx asked making it clear to Zexion how much he had seen.  
"Do you really love me, Zexy?" Demyx asked again, Zexion grabbed hold of Demyx's arm and pulled him up out of his chair.  
"Get out, Demyx!" Zexion ordered but Demyx wasn't going to obey so easily.  
"Let me read what you've written about me and I won't take it and show everyone else what you've written about them." Demyx said in a sinister tone, Zexion was almost shocked that Demyx was trying to blackmail him but Zexion had a plan to make Demyx's blackmail backfire.  
"If you don't get out of here now, I will tell Larxene that I saw you in her room, you wouldn't want that now would you?" Zexion asked knowing how much Demyx was afraid of Larxene, Demyx covered his mouth with his hands and opened his eyes wide as to say 'You wouldn't' in return Zexion smiled wickedly as to say 'Oh wouldn't I?' even though Demyx's blackmail had backfired he wasn't going to give up so easily, but there was only one thing that Demyx could think of to make Zexion's plan backfire, and he wasn't afraid to do it. Demyx grabbed hold of Zexion by his coat with one hand and moved his hair so both of Zexion's eyes could be seen with his other hand.  
"What are you do---" Zexion said but he was cut off when Demyx kissed him lovingly on the lips, if it was any of the other nobodies, Zexion would of tried to pull away, but because it was Demyx, Zexion just kissed back, when Demyx pulled away they were both smiling.  
"You're a great kisser, Zexy." Demyx said happily as he kissed Zexion again but this time on the cheek.  
"Demyx, I mean it, I'll also leave you in the same room as Sai'x when he is having one of his berserk moments." Zexion said as he tried to pull Demyx's hand away from him, but Demyx still wasn't going to give up, no matter how much he was also afraid of Sai'x.  
"Oh, come on Zexy, just open up a little bit, please." Demyx begged but Zexion wasn't going to take any of it, just then Demyx had another idea to blackmail Zexion, Demyx pretended to cry to make Zexion feel bad about hurting him..  
"Demyx, that won't work, now stop it." Zexion ordered but Demyx just kept on crying.  
"Demyx, stop crying." Zexion said as he gritted his teeth but Demyx didn't listen as he kissed Zexion on the lips again, Zexion tried to pull away this time as he felt uncomfortable but Demyx just pulled Zexion closer to him so he couldn't get away, Zexion could feel himself blush and the kiss deepen the longer they were in the kiss.  
"Please Zexy, just admit you love me." Demyx said softly when he pulled out of the kiss.  
"No, I won't because there's nothing to admit." Zexion said trying to free himself from Demyx's grip, after an hour of trying to get away from Demyx, Zexion knew he had no choice but to admit his feeling for Demyx so he held his right hand under Demyx chin and kissed him on the lips.  
"There, happy now?" Zexion asked in a whisper as he wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck, letting go of Zexion's coat, Demyx ran his hands down Zexion's sides and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"I love you, Zexy." Demyx said lovingly as he pulled Zexion closer to him, they stood there embracing each other for a long time until Demyx let go of Zexion.  
"I got to go now Zexy, I'll be back later." Demyx said before kissing Zexion on the lips.  
"Okay, I'll be waiting here for you." Zexion said as he returned the kiss and dropped his arms beside him. Demyx left Zexion on his own again, but instead of going back to reading his horror books, Zexion went to the library to find romance novels to read, when he had found a few of them, he returned to the basement and started to read them.

It was getting late before Demyx returned to the basement and back to Zexion.  
"Hey, Zexy." Demyx said happily as he kissed Zexion on the lips lovingly, Zexion returned the kiss as he put the book he was reading down on the table next to him, when they pulled out of the kiss a few minutes later, Zexion got up and cuddled up to Demyx who softly ran his hands up and down Zexion's back. They wanted to stay like this forever, but they were rudely walked in on by Xigbar, he had black hair with grey highlights was tied neatly into a pony tail, he had a scar on the left side of his chin that ended at his cheek and only his left golden eye was visible since he wore an eye patch.  
"Hey, little dude, what... what are you two doing?" Xigbar asked pointing to how close Zexion and Demyx were, a sinister smile quickly formed on Xigbar's face.  
"Alright then, I'll just leave you two little love birds alone." Xigbar said as he turned to leave.  
'Oh, I'm going to tell everyone about this...' Xigbar thought to himself.  
"Xigbar, if you tell anyone about this, I'll tell everyone that you ware pink ladies knickers." Zexion said as he smiled just as sinisterly as Xigbar was, but after hearing what Zexion had just said a look of horror was now on Xigbar's face,  
"I don't know what you're talking about little dude!" Xigbar shouted as he rushed out of the basement leaving Zexion and Demyx on there own again,  
"Does he really wear pink ladies knickers?" Demyx asked wrapping his arms around Zexion again.  
"Yes, I know because I've seen them many times when we were in the same restroom." Zexion replied cuddling up to Demyx.


End file.
